OWeek
by ReiLuvsAllen
Summary: First week of university. WHat could go wrong? The answer...many, many things. Unfortunately for Allen, Lavi and Kanda; Murphy's law does apply. Pairings? Who knows? There will be a poll for pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own D Gray Man. Katsura Hoshino does (the lucky bitch). As those of you who have read my other fan fics would know...I started uni a few weeks ago so my updates have been lacking. This is obviously a new story inspired by this. I though that seeing as I was taking up my time with uni I might as well incorporate it into my writing. So this fic will basically be a diary of what happened to me during o-week. Though a great thing will be that it is centred around Kanda, Lavi, and Allen. Not I, so you can now breathe a sigh of relief. I own this plot, and basically everything besides names. I accept reviews in all forms (including flames) and appreciate them for what they're worth. So if you write crap I take it as crap...doesn't stop me writing it though XD. Any suggestions and I will gladly listen. Bye Bye.**

_O- Week; Day One, Part One_

Kanda groaned. Today was totally going to suck. He looked up at the large imposing gates of his new school...no...Not school...University.

Hitching his bag up higher onto his shoulders he walked forward resigning himself to the awkward and troublesome situation. Everywhere he could see happy people waving hello to their peers, and waving goodbye to their parents. Stereotypical sheep, Kanda thought. Of course he only thought this because he had a supreme intolerance to normal people, and he was definitely not by any standards one of those people. Aside from the fact that he was Japanese, he had to walk in by himself. His parents were no longer around and so of course this made him stand out even more.

He growled at some students that stared at him as he walked past. He often got stared at. This was usually because he was drop dead sexy. A fact he could admit freely to. That or because he scared people by just looking in their general direction. He had a definite aura around him.

"Hey, Yu-chan." Kanda once again groaned as he heard an all too familiar voice pervading the air.

"Don't call me by my first name." He ground out around his teeth.

The fiery red head who had addressed him paid no mind to this and started to chatter.

"I'm so excited, everyone looks so friendly. The girls here are like...so hot as well! I can't believe it." Lavi, as the boy was called looked across at his friend. "There wasn't any one else from our school coming here was there?" he asked.

Kanda and Lavi had of course gone to the same high school the previous year. Not only had the school been a drag but the people where doubly worse. Kanda was thankful to leave. Not that this was really that much better. Lavi was still there.

"Do you really think any of them could actually get into this school?" he questioned; his low opinion of their class mates showing through.

Lavi grinned. This year was going to be great. Not only was he with Kanda at their new university, but they were at one of the most elite and prestigious ones there were. He slapped himself in the head; he had just answered his own question, as had Kanda. Of course they would be the only ones coming here. The others couldn't possibly be smart enough to come here.

Black Order Academy. The epitome of all things great in education. Or so Lavi thought.

"Oy, Baka Usagi are you just going to stand there all day?" Kanda started walking forward, towards the pavilion marked 'registration'.

Once he reached it the lady sitting there smiled brightly at him and asked for his name.

"Kanda." He said as if daring her to refute his claim.

"And your last name?" she asked her bleached white smile starting to waver.

"That _is_ my last name," he growled at her.

"Come on now Yu-chan. Don't scare the poor girl away." Lavi slung his arm around the slightly shorter boy. He gave the girl a wink. "This is Kanda Yu, and I'm Lavi."

The bimbo started to smile broadly again. "And what would your last name be?" she asked once again spewing confidence and joy.

Lavi faltered. "I don't have one." He said. He could see very quickly that this was really not getting them anywhere.

"Look you have a bloody list in front of you idiot. Just find our damn names." Kanda actually provided the poor girl with help wanting to get this over with.

The girls smile was now almost completely gone again. She rifled through her papers trying to find their names. Sighing she found one and pulled off a name tag labelled Lavi. She handed it to him; this was soon followed by a key and a student card. She smiled at him before she quickly made to search for Kanda's. She had seen his brow start to twitch and was getting much frazzled.

Eventually after searching for a while she lifted her head up and spoke. "I'm sorry but it appears there is no Kanda Yu enrolled."

Kanda's fist clenched. If this was not sorted soon he was seriously going to kill some one.

"I looked all under 'Y' and there was nobody with a name starting with that."

Kanda and Lavi froze. Had she just said, what they thought she had said? Yes, Lavi was pretty sure she had.

"Did you look under...'K'?" he asked slowly.

A look of comprehension exploded onto her face and she quickly rifled through her files. "Look here it is!" she said joyfully pulling out Kanda's things.

As quickly as he could Lavi took all of Kanda's things and dragged him away from the desk. This was a wonderful idea as Kanda had this certain murderous look on his face that Lavi easily recognised.

"Fucking bitch I am _soooo_ going to get her one day." Kanda fumed.

Lavi just patted his arm and nodded. As Kanda was a bit preoccupied Lavi led the way to their dorm room which was located inside one of the buildings actually attached to the university. Score! Lavi though, he had really not wanted to get onto one of the cottages that you had to walk over a hill to get to the main campus. He wasn't really that fond of exercise.

A big sign reading 'Rose Cross' was posted across the top of the residences; Lavi considered how awesome that name was. Not only could it be construed as two singular objects but could also be a chick's name. As some say; small things...entertain small minds.

By that time Kanda had been reduced to swearing unmentionable things under his breath, and he had also branched off from his original topic. Although, Lavi was pretty sure he couldn't really understand most of the words the boy was saying.

"Here we are room 120." Lavi announced. He tried turning the handle to see if there were any other people there and was pleasantly surprised the door swung open on its own.

"Dude, we have a magic door." Lavi announced happily.

"No, somebody just opened it from the inside, hoser." Kanda snorted.

That was until he was met with the sight of the person opening the door; In front of them stood a small white -haired boy. This boy was not only unusual in just his hair colour though, he had a big red scar running down his face in a somewhat stylised pattern, and he also had a pair of gloves on. This was very unusual as it was basically the middle of summer; and because, who the fuck wears gloves any more?

"Um...hello." the boy spoke confronted by the two seemingly random people in front of him.

Kanda glared at him, not only was the boy attempting to say hello to him...he was blocking the damn doorway. Kanda pushed past him quickly taking a look around the room.

"Hi." Lavi smiled at the boy trying to make up for Kanda's grouchy nature. "I'm Lavi, and that was Yu."

"Hello, I'm Allen." The white haired boy held out a hand to shake.

Lavi stared at the gloved hand and then glanced at the boys face.

"No hands..." he said before jumping on the poor boy.

Kanda looked on at his friends activities and winced. He knew what it was to be on the receiving end of one of Lavi's hugging attacks. It wasn't pretty.

"Hey faggots, stop canoodling in my dorm." Kanda growled at them.

Both boys turned their heads looking at him from their position on the floor. "Canoodling?" they asked in unison.

Kanda just shrugged and moved further into the room.

"So you are living in this dorm as well?" Allen asked as Lavi offered him a hand to aid him in getting up.

Lavi's grin widened. "So you are actually in this dorm are you? I thought you were just some guys little brother or something."

Allen dead panned. "Are you trying to say something?"

Lavi sensing the murderous aura exuding from the boy didn't answer. Kanda did because he couldn't care less about whether or not the boy was dangerous or not.

"Yes he is. You're damn short, baka Moyashi." Kanda smirked. Insulting people was fun.

Allen turned his head mechanically to face the Japanese boy.

"I'm sorry did you say something?" he asked his voiced laced with poison.

"No shit. I said you are a half- pint Moyashi."

Allen trembled from his rage. "I am not a beansprout!" he shouted. "And at least I don't look like a girl or transvestite."

Kanda narrowed his eyes. Who dared impugn his honour? This little mouse of a boy? He must pay!

He fingered his sword, which Allen didn't fail to notice.

"Is that allowed?" he asked pointing at the sword and shifting his eyes to the man's hand, watching for any movement.

"Who cares?" Kanda growled.

Lavi rolled his eyes. "Yes it is, but he isn't supposed to use it on people."

Allen took his eyes off the sword but refused to relax. He could sense a dangerous person when he neared one. Seeing as neither one of the other boys was going to let it go, Lavi decided to step in.

"So are which room are you in?" he asked.

Allen brightened at the question and once again smiled, what seemed to be a natural smile.

"Number five, and you?"

Lavi looked confused. "I don't actually know yet." He confessed.

"Don't worry." Allen said kindly. "They have names on the doors and your number should be on the key."

"Nope that system is too complex for the baka usagi. You'll just have to show him where his room is." Kanda smirked as he popped his head out of his own room, which he had already found. He absolutely had to add that one.

"That is why Allen is here!" Lavi exclaimed grabbing Allen's arm. "Lead on..." he said taking a step further into the room.

Allen rolled his eyes and moved up to his end of the dorm. There were six different sections in each dorm. Two bathrooms, a lounge room, a kitchen/laundry, and either end of the dorm was where the rooms where. It was fairly small considering it had all this but it was fairly cosy.

Together Allen and Lavi found their rooms quickly. Allen was happy as it was right next to his. He was less excited at the prospect of Kanda being next to him as well. He wondered who would be in the rooms across from them, on the opposite side of the dorm. He didn't know if there were any returners in with them, or if it was all first year students.

"Aw, my precious Yu-kun, your new room is absolutely adorable." Allen heard a voice coming from the doorway as he lay on his bed. He sprang up as soon as he heard an angry retort.

"Fuck off, you old geezer."

Allen ran to the lounge room and stared at the man in the doorway. He was a tall solidly built man with a fair share of grey hair. His moustache and curling hair made him look quite distinguished, though this effect was partially ruined by the paint splatter that you could see all over his clothes.

"But I just wanted to see how my beautiful son was coming along."

Allen's mouth dropped forward, how could this man be Kanda's father? He wasn't even Japanese. Looking to the side Allen could see Lavi laughing silently at the spectacle that Kanda was making.

"I'm not your son faggot!" Kanda all but screamed. That was when Allen decided to just go with the flow and laughed along with Lavi. This could be _very _entertaining.

**Rei; "Nya!"**

**Allen; "So....anyway. A new fic?"**

**Rei; "yep"**

**Lavi; "I just have one question. Do I get laid?"**

**Rei; "Every body gets laid eventually Lavi."**

**Lavi; "YES!"**

**Allen; "Nooooo. Why do you do this to me?"**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own D Gray Man or any of its affiliates. Katsura Hoshino does. Though we are both really slow to update.**

_Allen ran to the lounge room and stared at the man in the doorway. He was a tall solidly built man with a fair share of grey hair. His moustache and curling hair made him look quite distinguished, though this effect was partially ruined by the paint splatter that you could see all over his clothes._

_"But I just wanted to see how my beautiful son was coming along."_

_Allen's mouth dropped forward, how could this man be Kanda's father? He wasn't even Japanese. Looking to the side Allen could see Lavi laughing silently at the spectacle that Kanda was making._

_"I'm not your son faggot!" Kanda all but screamed. That was when Allen decided to just go with the flow and laughed along with Lavi. This could be very entertaining._

**Chapter Two- Too many details**

"Are you going to introduce me to your new friend?" The older man asked. "He looks awfully interesting."

Allen rose an eyebrow, 'awfully'? Who said that anymore?

"These aren't my fucking friends" the swordsman yelled. "They're only my stupid roommates."

Lavi chose at that moment to greet the old man, and the two of them shared a strong embrace. Allen considered that both of these men where a bit too friendly for their own good. The could eventuate into some awkward and/or dangerous situations for everyone involved.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Allen's train of thought was disrupted by a loud shout. Apparently his prediction had come to fruition much earlier than he could have expected.

"PISS OFF!" Kanda shouted trying to pry the pair off him.

"But we love you…." they rhymed in unison.

"I don't give a fuck!' Kanda growled finally succeeding in tearing the duo from his frame.

He glared in Allen's direction hearing the boy laughing his ass off. He started smirking the next moment, when Lavi jumped on the other boy again, hugging him just as hard as he had been Kanda.

"Now then," Lavi started pulling Allen closer towards the others. "This here is our lovely Yu-chan's old man, Froi Tydoll."

Allen stretched his hand out politely to shake as a greeting. While Lavi continued on; "And this, is Allen Walker. Who is apparently one of our room mates."

"Its lovely to meet you." Tydoll said pulling him into an embrace. "I'm so glad that Yu has found another person to befriend. I don't know why but he just doesn't get along well with people, he's such a wonderful son though."

Kanda spat. "Adoptive son, idiot."

In response he just smiled and sighed a little before saying. "Such colourful language." in a fond tone. "Now tell me a bit more about yourself boy, you look like you could have a few interesting stories in your arsenal." he grabbed one of the white-haired teens elbows and steered him gently (albeit forcefully) in the direction of one of the large, comfy looking couches.

"First of all…" he made himself comfortable, sitting back into the plush cushions. "How old are you?"

"18," Allen replied hesitantly.

"What course are you taking?" Tydoll continued

"I'm actually taking two courses." Allen admitted trying to play it off by shrugging his shoulders. This was feeling remarkably like an interrogation from his point of view.

"How does that work?" Lavi asked taking a seat as well.

"I'm taking one of them part time, and luckily for me, the course coordinators were able to sort it so the classes don't clash." Allen smiled thinking about how easy it was to sway the elders at this university. All he had to do was offer them both a bottle of wine, and it was done. Of course, he had to admit…the wine wasn't _that_ cheap.

"So what courses are they?" Tydoll asked again, amazed by the boys initiative.

"The first one is a Bachelor of Arts (Design for Theatre and Television); and the second was a course in Paramedics"

"Fuck" came a grunt from behind them.

They all turned to see Kanda leaning up against the wall adjacent to the kitchen and swearing under his breath. Allen raised his eyebrow and turned towards Lavi.

"Is there something wrong with him?" he asked not noting the huge grin that Lavi was sporting.

"Yu-chan and I are both taking the Paramedics course." he announced joyfully.

Their new friend just shot them an incredulous look. "Kanda is taking a course designed to help the general population?"

Tydoll laughed at the way he expressed his surprised. "Don't look so shocked." he said "My Yu is actually a very caring person. I originally thought he was going to become a doctor, as he had the aptitude for it. However, I didn't consider that he is like Lavi, and needs to take a more active role in things, and be able to move around and exercise a lot. Yu's a very physical being." he chuckled.

Again, Allen just stared at him. Was this guy a complete nut job? Kanda was still swearing against the wall and Lavi was grinning like a nut job; they didn't seem to notice. Maybe it was just him.

Lavi started snickering a couple of seconds after the old man finished his explanation and raised a hand quickly.

"I call _suss" _he announced still laughing.

This snapped Kanda out of his own thoughts. "On what?" he questioned seemingly angry.

"Didn't you hear?" Lavi asked. "You are apparently a very _physical _being."

"Fuck." Kanda said again. "You're winning."

"What?" their audience asked at the same time.

"I'll explain it to you later." Lavi told Allen under his breath. While Kanda was telling his father figure it was nothing."

Tydoll just shook his head and said something under his breath about teen antics. "So this is your first year?" he asked Allen

At this the boy rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Actually…no" he admitted. "I started early, so I'm in my last term of Theatre Design, and my first in Paramedics."

All the other mouths in the room dropped. "….And how long does the design course go for?" he asked slowly.

Allen blushed at all the attention and lowered his eyes. "Three years, full time; Six years part time."

The sound of their jaws hitting the floor was audible.

"So this is your sixth year at Uni?" Lavi asked incredulously.

"No." Allen quickly denied. "This is the only term I'm taking part time, because the courses clash. I was as full time distance ed. Student for two and a half years."

"I don't understand." Admitted Tydoll.

"I have to be here in person this semester to work on productions and construction and stuff. You know, so that my teachers can see I have the practical skills before they pass me. So I only have one core subject to complete the course. I am starting Paramedics this year full time though, so I'll have an extra heavy work load this term."

In the time it took the young boy to finish his explanation the other had picked their jaws and reattached them firmly, back where they belong.

"So you must be some type of fucking genius then?" Kanda asked looking disbelieving. "You sure as hell don't come across as one." he stated looking the boy up and down.

"Be polite." Tydoll instructed before looking briefly at his watch. "I have to go soon," he informed them. "And remember you have your assembly in half an hour, in the hall where you went to collect your keys."

They all nodded dutifully and waved him through the door. As soon as he was gone Allen turned to the other boys. "Does he always talk that much?" he asked immediately.

"Always." they replied in unison.

"So what do you want to do for half an hour?" Allen asked them.

"I want some bloody peace and quiet before I have to deal with all the other douche bags around here." Kanda growled.

"No can do buddy." Lavi wrapped an arm around his homicidal appearing friend. "We have to go and meet our dorm advisor, to pick up some shit."

"Fan-fucking-tastic!" the Asian sneered throwing his arms in the air, and shoving Lavi's off him in the process.

"Well, this is going to be fun."

/

**Rei; "I've finally updated!"**

**Kanda; "No shit Sherlock, we just read it."**

**Rei; "Hey, I'm glad if I've got a firm grasp of the obvious. Not a lot of people I know do."**

**Allen; "…What?"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer; I do not own….YOU do not own…WE do not own….Katsura Hoshino owns…..get it?**

"_So what do you want to do for half an hour?" Allen asked them. _

"_I want some bloody peace and quiet before I have to deal with all the other douche bags around here." Kanda growled._

"_No can do buddy." Lavi wrapped an arm around his homicidal appearing friend. "We have to go and meet our dorm advisor, to pick up some shit."_

"_Fan-fucking-tastic!" the Asian sneered throwing his arms in the air, and shoving Lavi's off him in the process._

"_Well, this is going to be fun."_

_/_

**Chapter three- A Start**

So far, it was only ten in the morning, and Kanda still could not believed he had even been bothered to get up for this shit. At this very moment there were two idiot sitting directly across from him, discussing what a visit to the advisor was supposed to accomplish. It sounded like a loud of bullshit attempting to make students more social and crap.

Standing up and making his way to the privacy of his room he ignored the voices asking him what he was doing. As soon as he reached his room he closed the door behind him and flopped onto his bed. Rolling onto his side he discovered yet another thing that would annoy the hell out of him this year…a window. Exactly at his eye level was the gap between the curtain and said window. He groaned thumping his head back against his numerous pillow. If there was one thing in life that Kanda absolutely indulged in, it was in his bed accessories. Kind of girly, yes….but he required at least three soft pillows, and two thermal quilts to get to sleep at night. Not that, that was all he had on his bed by any means. His bed resembled more of a nest, then a bed.

"Kanda…." he heard a lightly accented voice calling to him from outside the door.

"For fucks sake! I just sat down what the hell could you want?" he shouted not attempting to rise from his relaxed pose just yet.

"We have to go and meet our dorm advisor. Like, right now." another, more ob-noxious, voice added.

Why couldn't he just be left alone for more then five minutes at a time? Sighing with resignation he sat up and grabbed his wallet. He made his way to the door swinging it open, kind of sad it didn't swing outwards. He would have loved to hit at least one of them in the face.

"Let's just hurry the fuck up and go already." he said marching towards the front door.

"Hold on a second Yu." Lavi called trying to slow him down.

"Che." Kanda grunted in response once he turned around and saw that the Moyashi was having a hard time keeping up with his longer leg's pace. In an unusual act of kindness he shortened his strides and allowed them to catch up properly.

"Thanks." the white- haired boy said in appreciation.

Kanda snorted and turned his face away. "Whatever." he dismissed his actions as nothing.

They made their way to the opposite end of their dorm to a independent housing area. Still connected to the building, but only accessible through a separate, private door.

Lavi's outgoing personality was once again displayed when he bounded up to the door and started knocking madly. A voice (a very camp voice if he may add) from inside the house called out, saying 'come in', Lavi decided to just ignore the voice however, and continued banging on the door and grinning insanely. Kanda quirked an eyebrow at him and Allen just stared on in confusion, not quite comprehending why he was being such an idiot.

"I said you could come in." The person came and opened the door themselves, obviously tired of all the racket. Lavi was startled and fell through the open door before hopping up and grinning.

"I didn't hear you." he said, and nobody could be sure whether he was telling the truth or not.

The person who had greeted them was definitely not what Kanda pictured when envisioning a dorm advisor, not that he had ever done that. But the image just didn't fit. The man was tall and lithe, he had dark coloured skin and was wearing the most revealing clothes available. What really disturbed him though was the pink hair and the fact that he was wearing a chefs apparel over his clothes. Or at least, strips of material that barely passed as clothes….pink strips.

He got more worried when the man squealed at them and ushered them in quickly. The man definitely did not match his apartment. The interior was obviously a medieval theme, an extreme juxtaposition if Kanda had ever seen one.

"Why the fuck did I have to come here again?"

"Shhh…." Allen hushed him.

"Would you happen to be our dorm advisor?' he asked the man politely

"Of course I am, I wouldn't have let you in if I wasn't." he laughed to himself at some joke the rest of them were sure he had never made. "My name is Jerry by the way. No last name, just….Jerry. You know like Cher."

Kanda coughed under his breath at that. "Gay."

"What was that?" he was asked.

"Nothing…."

"_Sure _it wasn't." Lavi snickered, having heard the innocuous comment.

"Can we just get to the damn point already." Kanda growled finally.

"Yes, we can." Jerry said enthusiastically. "What I needed to meet everyone here for was to tell you that we have the traditional dorm meeting at seven o'clock. At which point we will then all proceed to the university bar, and get drunk off our asses. Or at least…that's what I'm hoping for." he winked at them.

"That was all?" Allen asked seemingly annoyed.

"Oh, and I have to give you the internet cables for your rooms. We are getting wireless in the common room soon though, so don't worry about that."

Lavi looked sidewards at the others. "I don't think that we really were." he said slowly.

The decision was then made telepathically by the three of them, that they really had to get out of this nut job's house.

"We'll be seeing you later then." Lavi "We hereby bid you adieu." he said grabbing a blue cable from the man's table and making a break for it.

The other two followed him swiftly as Lavi led them to the place for their official welcome ceremony.

"Did you two get the distinct feeling that he wanted us to get drunk, for more than just the fun of it?" Allen asked

Kanda and Lavi nodded with grimaces on their face.

/

"My name is Levellier, and it is my great honour to welcome you to this distinguished establishment of education. That all of you have been accepted into our strict programs, means that you are the most exceptional candidates for your chosen areas of study. Let me just say, you better live up to that reputation or the consequences will be dire."

All of the students gulped in unison. This son of a bitch had to be the most frightening dean in the whole history of colleges.

"Without further ado though, I am going to hand you over to the head of medical practices that many of you will be associating with. He will give you a wider overview of everything you should know about the uni."

Lavi had definitely had enough of this boring introductory lecture. The droning voices of the faculty didn't help at all either. He decided that he would do a little bit of people watching before trying to get a nap in. Hopefully that would occupy enough of his time that the meeting would be over sooner then he had anticipated.

There were a few interesting looking girls around he noticed. Some of them older than others. Lavi couldn't wait to get started. If there was one thing that Lavi was, he was a major flirt. Not that he had ever been too successful at it, not that he hadn't tried hard enough. If it had legs, he would give it a shot, he was an 'equal opportunity' type of guy.

At least I'm not as thick as Kanda is about dating, he thought to himself. Kanda had to be the worst person he could think of in relation to feelings and all that crap. He could not tell lust from a teaspoon, and he often thought when people were coming onto him, they were insulting him.

Kanda just couldn't be bothered to make the effort, Lavi pouted, the girls still thought he was a sex bomb though. Lavi seriously doubted that Kanda had even had sex before.

There was one girl in particular that caught his eye however. She was sitting up the front, grouped with that faculty. The thing was, she was definitely not old enough to be a lecturer herself. She looked younger than himself.

She had a pair of the nicest legs he had ever seen as well, they went on forever and she wore these boots that just clung to them. Lavi shook himself out of those thoughts, he was starting to sound like he was gay, making comments about girls fashion accessories. Maybe that was just his insecurities talking though.

"Lavi, pay attention, this is important" Lavi jumped as he felt Allen elbow him in the side.

"What?" he asked dazedly.

"Just listen." Allen told him.

"….I know you will want to start your lessons right away, but the first week is only an introduction. You won't actually start till next Monday. There is one more note; there is to be no alcohol at your dorm for the whole of this week. It is a dry campus, that means that you can only drink alcohol at pre-sanctioned events."

The man who was talking, Lavi recalled him being introduced them as Komui Lee, excused them from the assembly and instructed them to settle in a bit before the nights festivities.

"Well that was a large waste of time." Lavi noted as the three of them marched out of the hall and towards their house.

"No shit." Kanda said in agreement.

"Were either of the two of you actually listening to what they were saying at all?" Allen asked.

"Nope." they said in unison.

"Though so." Allen said, "You wouldn't even know if it was important, would you?"

Lavi looped his arm around Allen's neck.

"That's what we've got you for buddy." he laughed.

"Wait, Wait!" A voice yelled out from behind them. Out of impulse, all three of the, turned to see the source of the noise.

"Wait." the man known as Komui came running up to them.

"Are you talking to us?" Lavi asked while Komui leant his hands on his knees, panting.

"Yes." Komui affirmed, standing up straight again.

"What do you want?" Kanda questioned angrily. From what he had heard at the orientation, this guy was yet another freak.

"I wanted to meet you to make sure that you wouldn't corrupt my little sister." he explained. "She is in the same dorm as you, against my wishes, I might add. I would never trust my Lenalee alone with some randy teenage boys."

"Randy?" Allen mouthed at Lavi confused.

The red-haired boy just shrugged and then proceeded to interrogate the man. This Lenalee couldn't possibly be the girl that he had seen sitting next to him in the assembly could it. He would just die of happiness if he was able to live with that set of legs.

At that moment his suspicions were confirmed, as 'the girl with the legs' came running up from behind Komui. With her pigtails bouncing up and down, as she jogged she came to a stop next to her supposed brother and nudged him with her shoulder.

"I though you said we were going to go out for lunch after the assembly. Why did you go running off?" she asked.

Komui's face turned from threatening into apologetic as he welcomed the girl.

"I'm sorry." he apologised, before grimacing. "I was meeting your new roommates."

"Really" she asked sounding excited, turning to look at the trio.

"I'm Lenalee Lee." She introduced herself." Its nice to meet you."

"Allen Walker." the white haired boy introduced himself first, holding out his hand for her to shake. At this she took on a faux serious expression and took the offered hand before bursting into giggles.

Amazingly enough Kanda decided to be polite and inclined his head while grunting out his name grudgingly. "Kanda."

Lavi did not share the composure of his friends, as he bowed floridly. Whipping off the head band holding his hair back and waving it with a flourish.

Of course this made the girl giggle again, prompting Kanda to roll his eyebrows.

"Well, we'll see you later then." Komui waved goodbye hastily dragging his sister away from them.

"I like her." Lavi said grinning his face off as they too walked off.

"Of course you do." Kanda sneered. "You're an idiotic horn dog."

Allen laughed at this. For some reason the sound of Kanda saying 'horn dog' set him off. It just sounded so preposterous coming out of his mouth.

"What are you laughing at Moyashi?" the Japanese boy growled.

"My name is Allen….and I thought it was obvious I was laughing at you." Allen retorted, a hostile edge to his voice.

Kanda stopped walking and shot around to glare at the younger boy.

"Do you want to start something?" he asked fingering the katana at his hip. "Or are you too scared….Moyashi?"

Allen took a step towards him, only to be stopped by Lavi stepping in between them.

"Come on. Nobody is starting anything okay." He sighed at the pair of them "You have only known each other for a couple of hours, can't you just settle down a bit?"

The hostile atmosphere increased dramatically at that, and Lavi gulped.

"NO!" they both shouted at him, at the same time, before stomping off in silence towards their dorm rooms.

/

The rest of the afternoon was tense to say the least. First Allen and Kanda stayed silent, glaring icily at each other, then they were obliged to a short meeting with their course coordinator and a few second years. They were both pissed to find they only went to receive an outline of their course., which they could easily have read on the internet.

Once they were home again they were met with Lavi struggling to carry a number of large suitcases himself.

"Why weren't you at the meeting?" Allen inquired.

"I'm busy carrying things." was Lavi's reply.

"I noticed. However is there some particular reason, that you decided carrying random bags was a better idea then attending a compulsory meeting?" he asked

Allen's query was answered for him when a slim pair of legs came through the door head hidden by the boxes that she was carrying. Allen could guess who it was by her clothes and also by her voice;

"I really appreciate you taking the time to help me with this Lavi. My brother would have but he got called back to work on short notice."

Allen turned his gaze back to the red-head and gave him a significant look before rolling his eyes. Lavi had the modesty to look a little bashful seeing that Allen had read him like a book. He was quick to reply to the girl however.

"That's okay. Allen and Kanda just got back though if you wanted to meet them."

The girl who had been carefully making her way to one of the previously vacant rooms stopped immediately and lowered her load onto the floor. Turning around her face broke into a grin.

"Hello you must be Allen." she strode up confidently and shook his hand "Lavi was just telling me about the two of you."

Allen raised his eyebrow, there couldn't have been that much to tell about him surely. They had only met a few hours ago.

"Where is Kanda?" she asked looking around.

Allen also turned to look at where the other boy had been standing when he entered. He hadn't noticed the man leaving.

"Oh he's probably back in his room. He's like that sometimes, like a ninja." Lavi spoke picking up the bags he had been carrying once again.

Lenalee and Allen exchanged a confused look. What was that cryptic statement supposed to mean? It was probably better not to ask they both agreed silently.

"Come on he's in the room next to mine." Allen said lead the girl towards the Japanese boys door.

He knocked hesitantly hoping Kanda didn't have his sword on him. He was looking particularly grumpy and tired by the time they got home.

There was no answer at first so they knocked again and called his name. They heard shuffling within the room and soon enough there was the sound of the door unlocking.

"What the fuck do you want?" a dishevelled Kanda demanded standing in his doorway. He blinked a bit to focus his eyes in the daylight. His room itself was almost completely black with the curtains shut; with the exception of the annoying gap between the window and wall.

"Kanda!" Lenalee exclaimed before glomping him.

Allen stared at the girl, she didn't seem the type to jump on complete strangers without an introduction.

"Lenalee?" Kanda's eyes widened

"I'm guessing you know each other" Allen interjected.

"We are both national champions in martial arts." Lenalee explained stepping back slightly. "We've known each other since we were young."

The girl was shining her bright smile towards Kanda when Lavi came back from his luggage carrying. His happy expression faltered a bit when he saw the two of them standing so close. He quickly covered it up before they noticed but Allen cautiously explained the situation before things got out of hand.

"But we saw you at the assembly" Lavi was confused. "and then your brother came and accosted us afterwards. How did you not notice each other then?"

That was a surprisingly good question Allen thought, especially coming from the seemingly idiotic red-head. Maybe he wasn't as stupid as he acted.

"Do you honestly think I was paying attention to more then the first five minutes of that bull shit?" Kanda proposed sceptically.

Lenalee and Lavi didn't look surprised.

"Kanda hasn't met my brother anyway. He's always working when I go to the competitions."

Lavi was obviously suspicious of the pair as he continued to interrogate them.

"But I told you all about Kanda, how did you not guess it was him?"

"How was I supposed to guess it was my Kanda? You didn't say his full name or what he looked like or anything."

"How many Kanda's do you know?"

Eventually Allen tuned out the two of them. He spent his time thinking over what had happened today. It wasn't even dinner time yet. Though he would be getting hungry soon he could tell. He had that niggling feeling in his stomach. There was one or tow things he was confused about though the most pressing was;

"How did your brother recognise us as your roommates before?" he asked turning his head to look at the other three in the doorway.

/

**Rei; "That'll do for now."**

**Allen; "That wasn't much"**

**Rei; "Hey I haven't updated for yonks! This is the best you're getting for now."**

**Allen; "Fine."**

**Rei; "Fine."**

**Allen; "…."**

**Rei; "….So…"**

**Allen; "Yup…"**

**Rei; "Okay I'm done now."**


End file.
